Fairy Tones
The are special jewel-like items that are used by the Pretty Cures. These fairy-like jewels gives either Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat, or Cure Muse their abilities and powers when used by inserting them into their Cure Modules or Belltiers. Abilities and Powers All the Tones have a multi-faceted jewel on their heads, and look identical except for their color and powers. They are inserted into the Cure Modules when the Pretty Cure transform, but are able to leave the Cure Module and move around after the transformation. When a Negatone is defeated and the Cures and Hummy purify the notes, they are stored in the Tones (the notes are stored in different Tones each time). They are also able to disable the musical staff created by the Minor Land team by attaching to the staff and playing their respective notes. Aside from sounding out their own notes, they can speak normally and also imitate the sound of other instruments (they have imitated windchimes, the school bell and a whistle throughout the series). All address themselves as "boku", and have slight differences in their speaking voices. Revealed Fairy Tones There are a total of nine Tones. Aside from Dodory and Crescendo Tone, the other seven were revealed at the start of the series. The eighth is seen on Cure Muse's shoulder in the opening sequence and the ninth is seen during the 2nd PV of the Suite Pretty Cure movie and in some episodes of the series. The first eight Fairy Tones are children while Crescendo is an adult. Trivia *This is the sixth set of fairy-like creatures in the series. The first are the Heartiels in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the second are the spirits in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, the third are the Pinkies in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the fourth are the Palmins in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth are the Pickruns of Fresh Pretty Cure! *Each of the Fairy Tone's names are based on music, most notably the Solfège scale. Their names include the solmizations: Do'ry, '''Re'ry, Mi'ry, '''Fa'ry, 'So'ry, 'La'ry, 'Ti'ry, 'Do'dory. *For some reason, Fary's arms are shorter than the rest of the Tones, making it unable to cross its arms, as seen in Episode 16 . *Crescendo's name in music, means becoming stronger. That is a reference, that Crescendo will upgrade the Precure into their final forms. Gallery Profiles Fairy_img01.jpg FairyTs'.jpg|All Fairy Tones 67891678.v1315572040.jpg SoundFairyTone-Content.jpg 226300_109751742444944_100002303567131_106808_262541_n.jpg charge_content_a.jpg|Namco-limited Original Pink Fairy Tone major_p_02.jpg|Crescendo Tone and Healing Chest Screenshots fairy.tone.png|Fairy Tones helping Dory Do.re.mi.png|Dory, Rery and Miry Fa.so.la.png|Fary, Solry and Lary solry2.png|Sory smiling Dodori.jpg fairy.tone.2.png 687.jpg ssasa.jpg|Dodory on Cure Muse fist. 12345678.jpg|Happy Fairy Tones 212cpkp.jpg|Crescendo Tone, appearing in the 2nd PV of Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunaku Kiseki no Merodi! U.jpg|Fairy Tones surrounds Ellen 1312081081084.jpg|Crescendo Tone S640x48034567.jpg|Hummy with Fairy Tones doing medidation S640x480 (3).jpg|Hummy holds Dory suite-1-13.jpg|Fairy Tones going to Hummy suite-1-35.jpg|Hummy behind the Fairy Tones 26.png|Sory, Tiry, and Lary help Hibiki wake up. 54224356.jpg|Weak Fairy Tones 0005qze4.jpg 8436945.jpg 4590-6432243.jpg|Fairy Tones trap in cage 314508 193666144034412 100001730833064 454926 1234978 n.jpg 1315094396166.jpg|Crescendo inside the Healing Chest 1315094329323.jpg 1315094031296.jpg 710457.jpg Dodorydodorydodory2212312.png Fairytone.png Category:Devices Category:Mascots